pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr. KisE
I See You Found Your Way To My Talk Page! Congratulations On That. Anywho, I Would Appreciate Any Questions You May Have For Me, As This Wiki Is Quiet. If Youd Like To Contact Me Youtube Gmail And Hangouts: Kiseja1999@gmail.com Steam Response Hiya! Most of the Admins here aren't really inactive, but more monitoring the Wiki for potential vandals and griefers. I happened to be one of the few who were still editing since I had a few personal projects of my own on the Wiki, but I haven't been able to get around to finishing them lately. Also, The first Patapon game was released late 2007/early 2008, while Patapon 3 was the one that started in 2011. However, I will have to deny your request for Adminship, since, as mentioned before, there really isn't much left to do on the Wiki anymore, unless you consider minor grammatical errors. There are very, very few pages that are Admin-only and if you absolutely must make an edit on one those pages, you can leave a message here. 22:36, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Ok (Reply To Response) I Was Mistaken On The Date Of When I Was Playing, I Must Have Gotten It From The Title. I Looked Into The Date Of When I Bought The First Game, It Was 2008 Nov. 20th I'll Send You A Page Of Things That Need To Be Undone... I Searched For Categories That Need To Be Deleted For A Few Minutes And Found These. "Help Desk" "Megapon" "Patapedians who believe in Patapon 3" "Zuttankarmen" Also Im Thinking We Should Enable Comments, Instead Of Comment Pages, What Do You Think? It May Kickstart The Games Activity :They have been deleted, and the associated pages have been fixed as well. Comments have been enabled, since they're significantly more convenient that Talk Pages. For easier management, you can place deletion requests at User:Gat235/File Management. 04:34, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Mr. KisE: Thanks! Reply Ill see if I could make time :D Patapon Donchaka (Talk) 00:30, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Mr. Kise's Reply: Cool! I Can Be On Almost Any Day Except Thursday And Sunday At 13:00 PM UTC, Just Name A Day And I'll Be On The Chat Then! What About April 15th? Almost Any Time Is Good, You Name It. "Last Online" template I've noticed that you've been editing your Userpage to update your last activity, but that could be a hassle in the long term. You can copy/paste this template below onto your Userpage, and it'll self-update the time. 16:48, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Last online , . Last online , Mr. KisE's Reply: I Do Like That Idea, But I Usually Update My Last Activity To Progress The Activity Of The Be On Daily Badges When I Cant Find Any Edits To Make On Articles That Day, It Doesnt Make Any Extra Edits Towards Other Achievements So I Might Have To Decline Until There Are More Edits To Find On The Wiki. April 10th, 2017. . Rights Violation Hey, just wanted to let you know, the images you uploaded, File:Gong P1.png and File:Gong P2.png, have been deleted for two reasons: #Images featured on articles typically do not include watermarks/signatures, unless it is from the developers themselves. #I have contacted the credited artist, Shockturtle, and apparently permission to upload those images was not granted. In the future, please do be more careful when uploading others' content. Crediting does not mean permission. 03:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :My apologies, I should have asked first before acting. I spoke with Shockturtle further and he had clarified that permission was not granted for the Patafour Wiki, and permission WAS granted for this Wiki. The edit/deletions have been reverted. 05:37, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Congrats on 200 Days! While it isn't against the rules, editing your userpage everyday isn't exactly how that badge is meant to be earned... Regardless, thank you for your continued support of the wiki! 01:36, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! And No Problem, I Am Rather Against Editing My User Page To Update It As Well, And Make Helpful Edits As Often As Possible, However They Can Be Very Time Consuming To Find, You Guys Did Too Well! Regardless, I Apologize For My Profile Editing, And I Will Only Do It When I'm Short On Time. Mr. KisE (talk) 01:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Hey there! I have seen that you have just became an Admin, great job! But is it okay if you won't capitalize every word in your sentences in the future, it's kinda hard reading it to be honest. Anyway, you have been doing a great job these days and if ever Patapon 3 Remastered will ever come, I may consider editing again and there are alot of projects that I have come to mind and I would like people to help me with this, so I really hope P3 Remastered can come and revive the community. Patapon Donchaka (Talk) 02:06, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Patapon 3 online You think we can play patapon 3 online? Contact bigboss300000@gmail.com Reply: I Do Think We Could, Ive Contacted Ya On Hangouts. If Ya Dont Have Hangouts, We Could Communicate Through Email Exchange, Too. -Mr. KisE Jan 9th 2017